


As Sweet As A Cupcake

by creampuffsunite



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Humor, If I decide I can write that, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffsunite/pseuds/creampuffsunite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU where they work together on the school newspaper. Mostly Hollstein fluff. Kind of smutty at times. Just the right amount of angst, not too much because it worries me. There's some mystery too I suppose, but we'll get into that a little bit later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Carmilla fanfic and my first published fanfic on this website. I really hope you guys like it. Follow me on tumblr at holtzzybaby.

"Hey cutie." 

The sudden intrusion into the otherwise completely quiet classroom scattered my thoughts- as if they were well put together in the first place. I was trying to write a story, but I was having trouble coming up with ideas. That was something that happened on a daily basis but I usually came up with something.

But what really threw my brain for a loop was the girl standing in front of me. The source of the interruption that had caused my mind to go blank also seemed to have quite the effect on my vocal chords. Meaning, I was speechless. And that never happened. 

It was mainly because she was gorgeous. Absolute perfection wrapped in black leather. A sentence I never thought would cross my mind.

"Is this the newspaper room?" She asked when it became obvious to both of us that I was incapable of speaking coherently. 

Her voice was as smooth as chocolate, yet as rough as sandpaper and I didn't know what to do. All I could think of was how this never happened. Not only did people never walk into the newspaper room unannounced, but nobody ever looked like that. She didn't belong. She was too immaculate for a room that was in desperate need of a paint job and new desks. 

"Umm yeah," I managed to say, unable to maintain eye contact. "Are you looking for Ms. Spielsdorf?" 

"If she's the advisor then yeah, I guess I am." The girl said, seemingly amused with something, but with what I couldn't tell. I was too distracted by her presence, and trying to understand what she was saying was difficult enough without trying to figure out her life-story along with it. That would have to wait.

"She is, but I'm afraid she isn't here right now." I said. "She ran out of class last week quite suddenly and hasn't returned. But if you just have a question about the newspaper or something, I'm the editor so I can probably help you." 

"Well cupcake, I just want to join the staff, got any positions open?" 

For you, of course. I thought immediately, but I ignored my subconscious and instead said, "Oh that's great! Glad you're interested uh-" 

"The name's Carmilla." The brunette said smiling warmly. "I'm new around here."

"Well Carmilla," I said, the name rolling off my tongue as if it were a love letter I had read aloud a million times, not a name I just learned. "I think we can squeeze you in somewhere if you're really interested." I knew we certainly could use an extra person on staff but I didn't want to sound desperate. "Tell you what, come back here tomorrow morning when the rest of the staff is here and we can talk about having you join." 

"Sounds good." Carmilla said, a small smile growing across her face. "I'll see you tomorrow then." 

I nodded, smiling back. "Wait- I never told you my name." 

"That's okay cupcake." Carmilla said smiling mysteriously. "I think I've got it covered." 

I walked home that afternoon trying to pretend like nothing had happened that day. As far as my sanity was concerned it was a perfectly normal day. Until of course the bombshell brunette walked into my life.

Carmilla. 

It was a gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl. And I was just... well, me. It made sense that Carmilla would attract my attention, the gorgeous ones always do, and there's no doubt in my mind that she attracts everyone's attention. But that didn't mean I caught hers. I was just a droplet and she was the whole freaking thunderstorm.

To Carmilla I was probably just somebody she had to deal with if she wanted to join the newspaper. Just like a lab partner or that annoying person that sits next to you in history and sort of befriends you so they can copy your notes when they think you're not looking. Someone you have no choice but to put up with.

But she called me Cupcake.

I've never really had a nickname before. Names like mine don't really lend themselves easily, and I've had never dated anyone, or even met anyone that had cared enough to find an affectionate moniker to call me. It was always just Laura.

And I've always been okay with that. I'm used to that by now- but Carmilla doesn't even know my actual name. If she's thinking about me the way I'm thinking about her- which she probably isn't, because that's crazy- she would want to have a name to go off of wouldn't she? 

Oh, she's trouble, I thought, desperately trying to shake myself out of the delusion I was spiraling into. Trouble wearing really tight pants that you may or may not want to get into. No biggie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. As always you can follow me at olicitycaptainswanshipper on tumblr if you want.

I hardly slept that night. I was up every hour, visions of Carmilla dancing through my head. I tried to remind myself that we haven't even had a proper conversation yet but it was no use. 

I had it bad.

My dad was quick to notice that something was up, but I brushed him off and quickly got ready for school. I knew he would pry eventually but right now I just wanted to get to school. And to my impromptu meeting with Carmilla. 

I had lowkey dressed with more care than usual that morning, taking the time to find a shirt that I was comfortable in, yet felt irresistible in, and jeans that made my legs look good. I put on a dash of make-up too just hoping nobody would say about me dressing up, and wonder who I did it for.

"I'm working late this evening." My dad said. "So you'll be on your own probably all night. I'll leave some money on the table if you want to order take-out or something."

"Okay." I was alright being on my own for a change. He never leaves me alone these days. I appreciate all that he does for me, but I'm 17 already, and old enough to make my own decisions. I don't even have my license yet, or a job. 

"Be good." He reminded me. 

"Don't worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine all by myself." I reassured him grabbing a chocolate chip cookie dough protein bar and a jacket and hurrying out the door. I wanted to get there before everyone else so I could have sometime to myself before Carmilla arrived. 

The possibility that Carmilla would get there first was fairly slim but that didn't mean the other girls wouldn't be there on time and I really needed some alone time.

The newspaper staff is pretty small but we're good so we don't need a lot of people. It's a small school anyway and nothing really happens. Ms. Spielsdorf going missing is probably the most exciting thing that has happened all year. 

I was the first to the classroom which probably means that Ms. Spielsdorf has no intention of showing up yet again. That gave me something to worry about instead of Carmilla. A teacher doesn't just walk out like that, especially not a teacher like Ms. Spielsdorf. She spends a lot of time at school helping out her students, so it's like she would just run off without explanation like that unless something was wrong. 

I made a mental note to bring it up when everybody else showed up. For now I just needed to sit by myself and attempt to slow down and sort through my thoughts. 

That didn't last very long though. Perry and LaFontaine arrived together shortly after I sat down. 

They were arguing about something I probably wouldn't understand even if I had been listening to the beginning of the conversation.

"Oh hi Laura!" Perry said. "You're here early." 

"Couldn't sleep." I smiled wryly. "Besides we have something to talk about this morning." I added trying to sound like my normal cheerful self. 

"Don't we always?" LaFontaine asked. "I mean isn't that the point of the meetings?"

"Yes, but this time is special." I said. "Where's Danny?" 

"She wasn't with us." LaFontaine answered. 

"But she'll probably be here any minute." Perry added.

The two of them had been best friends long before I met them, and were used to finishing each others sentences. They were also notorious for speaking over each other. But I never minded. I'm lucky to have friends like them. 

Danny walked in not long after that and sat down with the rest of the group. They all looked toward me, being the editor and all, to start off the meeting. That was something I would never get used to. 

"Well," I said thinking of the way the 10th Doctor said it like I always do. "I know we haven't really had much going on lately but there are a couple things I wanted to talk you about and I was hoping she would be here by now..." I strained her neck to look out the window and saw no sign of Carmilla yet. 

"Who?" Danny asked sitting straighter in her seat. She always liked new people. 

"Well I know we're so crammed in here with so many people and all, but I was wondering if you guys might be okay with a new addition to our staff." 

"Somebody wants to join the staff?" LaFontaine asked excitedly. 

"Well who is it?" Danny asked. 

"Her name is Carmilla. She's new, you've probably never seen her around before." I responded. 

"Talking about me Cupcake?" Carmilla asked, picking that exact moment to come in. 

"Carmilla, hi!" I couldn't help but blush at the sight of her. She looked as gorgeous as I remembered, wearing a similar dark outfit, and she was standing so close. How did she expect me to get anything done when she looked like that? 

"Umm guys this is Carmilla." I gestured out to the rest of my group, hoping I don't look like an idiot. I always l like an idiot in front of a classroom, but I've never felt as self-conscious about it as I did in that moment. "Carmilla this is Perry, LaFontaine, and Danny." 

Perry and LaFontaine both smiled up at Carmilla while Danny sat there quietly. I was surprised she wasn't more excited.

"So Carmilla, what made you want to join the staff?" Perry asked politely trying to bring conversation back the group since I was apparently incapable of speaking around Carmilla.

"Well I've been told I'm pretty good at writing." Carmilla said shrugging. "And it looks like you guys could use an extra hand around here. Especially seeing that your teacher still hasn't shown up." 

"Oh yes that was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." I said, happy to have something to talk about. "Ms. Spielsdorf has been gone since Friday, and we haven't heard anything. Something has to have happened to her. Teachers don't just leave." 

"Are we sure she's not just sick or something?" LaFontaine asked. 

"Did she seem sick to you?" I asked. "And don't you think she would have said something? Nobody knows where she is." 

"So what are you suggesting we do?" Danny asked. 

"What we're here for!" I exclaimed. "Figure out what happened. Maybe she's just sick. But maybe she's not! Wouldn't you want somebody to look for you if you disappeared like she did?" 

“Laura honey how are we supposed to investigate this? We have no leads, no sources, we don’t even know where she lives.” Perry said. 

“So we’ll find out. Look, I’ll take it on, if you guys want to stick to your normal assignments, I won’t take offense.”

“I’ll help you.” Carmilla said and my heart skipped a beat. Working on this together gave me the perfect excuse to be around her. "It'll be a good first project for me."

“Great! We can start today. We meet in here most days before school and sometimes after too. And we always sit together at lunch so you’re welcome to join us.”

“Sure cutie. Would you mind coming with me to get my schedule? I don’t really know my way around here yet.” 

“Of course! Just let me grab my bag and I will walk over there with you.” I couldn't help but smile. Not only did I have a story, but I had Carmilla to help me


	3. Chapter 3

"So what'd you think of the girls?" I asked Carmilla on our way to the office. People had started to fill the hallways since school was starting soon, and I could have sworn all eyes were on me. Or rather, on Carmilla. 

"I liked them." She said. "But I'd have to say you're still my favorite Cupcake." 

"Oh, well thank you. I guess. Why do you call me that anyway? Cupcake?" 

"I don't know. I guess you just look sweet like a cupcake. Now I know your name is Laura though." 

"Oh. Yeah. Laura Hollis." I said nervously. "I really would have told you that yesterday." 

"Yes but I didn't need to know. My imagination did just fine without a real name." I blushed when I realized what she had insinuated. Carmilla just smiled like normal. She was so good at it too.

"Well this is it." I said as we approached the doors to the main office. "Wouldn't you have had your schedule yesterday?" 

"I did but we had to make a few modifications." Carmilla said, holding the door open for me. 

"But if you were up here already shouldn't you know how to get here?" 

"Maybe I just wanted someone to walk with me." Carmilla grinned at my open-mouthed expression. 

"You could have just asked." I managed to say. What I didn't say was that I would go anywhere with her just for the sake of going- but I would. 

"Yes, but this was more fun. You look so cute when you're on a mission." She replied leaving me frozen in surprise as she went to speak to the lady at the desk. 

"Ah, Ms. Karnstein, here for your schedule I take it?" She asked. 

Karnstein, I thought, why does everything about her have to be so gorgeous? Even her last name. 

And is she really flirting with me? Or is she just a flirtatious person? Because if that's true we might have a slight problem. 

"So let me see it." I said when she returned with her schedule. "Maybe we have some classes together." 

I secretly hoped we did, but not too many. If I had that kind of distraction in all of my classes my grades would surely suffer. But I still wanted to see her as much as I can. Newspaper meetings wouldn't be enough.

"Well we have first period history together." I said glancing over her schedule. "And last period English." 

"Well that's good, that means we can walk together." Carmilla said taking the schedule back, her hand brushing against mine during the exchange.

"Yes we can." I said. "And we better get going, the bell is going to ring any minute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I promise it gets better in the chapters I haven't quite finished. As always you can follow me at olicitycaptainswanshipper on tumblr if you want


	4. Chapter 4

First period was pretty uneventful thankfully. Carmilla sat just behind me which made us close enough so that we could talk, but we didn't do much of that due to the fact that we were supposed to be quietly reading from the textbook.

However, the silence didn't stop Carmilla's ability to make me blush. With her sitting so close, I could have sworn her eyes were on me the entire time. And I tried to believe that. As much as it would have helped to convince myself they weren't. 

And because of that I couldn't concentrate on a single word I read during that entire class period. We could have been reading about the French or the Chinese, I really couldn't tell you. 

After class I pointed Carmilla in the direction of her next class and headed off to psychology. It's the only class I have with Danny and I was thankful to have a friend to confide in about my dilemma with Carmilla.

But when I got to class Danny was acting strangely. Something was up with her and I felt horrible for not noticing it sooner. 

"Are you okay?" I asked. We were supposed to be working in small groups on a worksheet about emotions but I could hardly keep mine in check, so it was impossible to expect me to be able to work on a mundane assignment like that. I wasn't the only one in the class not working very hard either. "You're awfully quiet today." I added, poking Danny's arm to get her attention.

Danny looked over at me, her face remaining stoic. "Yeah I'm fine." She lied. "Just stressed out." 

"Well do you need any help? I mean, you're usually the one that tutors me but I might be able to make it a little easier on you." 

"No it's okay." Danny said forcing a smile. "Don't worry about me." 

I knew better than to bring up her own problems with Carmilla so I kept quiet for the rest of the hour. But I was worried about my friend. Danny normally wasn't like this. She was usually a very happy person, and I don't think she's ever not told me something. 

After psychology I had chemistry with LaFontaine. We were working with our lab groups that day so we had plenty of time to talk while we worked.

I brought up Carmilla, cautiously at first, just to see how they would react. I didn't want to bring it up out of the blue and have to do more explaining than necessary. I couldn't even keep my thoughts together, trying to on explain them to somebody else would just be painful.

"What about her?" LaFontaine asked. "She didn't say much this morning. She seems kind of mysterious." 

"I know." I said. "She really is. I was just wondering what you thought about her joining the staff." 

"I think it'll be nice to have someone new on the staff." They answered, pouring the last of the chemical into the beaker and looking up at me."But something tells me we're talking about something a little more personal." 

"You know me so well. How could you tell?" I questioned, hoping they wouldn't bring up the make-up.

"I don't know I guess you just seem a little too interested in this girl. So tell me, what do you really want to talk about?" 

"I don't know I guess I just... Like her." 

"Like? Or like-like?" 

"Like-like..." I said slowly, hoping my voice was quiet enough so nobody else heard. The last thing I needed was everybody telling everybody I had a crush on the new girl already. "I mean I guess. I've only known her since yesterday." 

"Laura has a crush?" LaFontaine exclaimed excitedly. 

"Shh!" I said, trying to get rid out the attention LaFontaine had gained by talking so loudly. "Don't say it so loudly! It's not a big deal." 

"Yes it is! Laura, how long have I known you? 5 years? You've never had a crush." 

"That's not true!" 

"Honey, David Tennant doesn't count."

I hate to admit it but they're probably right. Actors from my favorite TV shows are probably the closest things to crushes I've had since kindergarten.

“Says the one who’s had a crush on Perry since- well- forever!” I countered.

“Okay that’s just not fair.” LaFontaine said returning to a more acceptable volume.

“Really? Because I think it is.” I said.

“Fine. Maybe it is. But I have an idea." I was never very fond of these 'ideas' but there was no use stopping them now. "I’ll make you a deal. You pursue this thing you've got for the new girl, and I’ll tell Perry how I feel.”

I was hesitant to agree. I've never been very good at flirting, and every time I'm around Carmilla I seem to lose my mind. But I've never liked backing down from a challenge either, and the thought of being with Carmilla excited me just enough that I was willing to overlook my fears. At least long enough to agree to this.

“Deal.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So where's Carmilla?" 

"Laura honey."

"Laura."

"Laura!" 

"What? Sorry I wasn't listening." I said. I was too busy thinking of Carmilla to participate in the conversation at lunch. I was usually the one that never shut up but today I had a lot on my mind. 

"No kidding." Danny said. She was still brooding and none of us knew how to make her feel better.

"Where's Carmilla?" Perry asked again. 

"Oh I don't know. She probably got lost or something. I'm sure she's coming." I said hoping my cheeks didn't go red at the sound of her name.

"So how's the hunt for Ms.S going?" She asked instead.

"It's not going." I sighed. "I tried the office earlier and they said not to worry about it, that nothing was wrong." 

"But you don't believe them."

"No of course not!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry if it sounds crazy but I'm worried about her. It's been days guys."

"I know but don't you think if she was in trouble we would have heard something already?" LaFontaine asked.

"I don't know. But I'm not going to give up until I know what happened."

"That's the spirit." Carmilla said from behind. I scooted over so she could sit down. There wasn't really enough room for both of us, but I wasn't going to complain.

"You found us." I said happily. "I was starting to wonder if we'd have to start looking for you too." 

"Worried about me Cupcake? You shouldn't be." Carmilla smiled. "Besides, I was only trying to help." She pulled a small sheet of paper out of her back pocket. "I got your teacher's address." 

"What? How did you manage that?" I was astonished. "They told me there was nothing to worry about." 

"Well you must not be as good at persuasion as I am." 

"What'd you do show them your boobs?" Danny asked. 

"You'd like to know wouldn't you?" Carmilla replied. "And no, I didn't." 

"I don't care what you did." I said. "As long as it wasn't illegal or something. This is amazing. We can check it out tomorrow." 

"Not today?" 

"No I've thought about it and I think we should give it another day before we show up at her house out of the blue. We don't even have a plan." 

"You're the boss Cupcake." 

"I am the boss." I smiled. I liked the sound of that. It made me feel important. And it made me forget how gorgeous Carmilla was, and how good she smelled, and how close she was... Okay no, no it didn't. But it did make me feel a little bit better.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what are you doing after school?" Carmilla asked in English. The substitute teacher filling in for Ms.Spielsdorf that day was especially lenient and hadn't even bothered to give them an assignment, so I was left with nothing to distract me.

"What am I doing?" I asked. "Well it is a Tuesday so my social life is pretty much nonexistent, as I would guess yours is." 

"You would be correct, but that has nothing to do with the fact that its a Tuesday. And actually, I was thinking about changing that." 

"Really? And what were you planning on doing? I'm sure you've already made a dozen friends, they're probably just lining up to hang out with you aren't they?" 

"Something like that." Carmilla smiled. "Actually Cupcake, you're the only friend I've made. And you're the only one I want to hang out with."

"Me? Why would you want to hang out with me?" I started twirling my hair absently as I always did when I needed something to distract me.

"Didn't you hear what I'm just said? You're my only friend. Besides, you're cute." 

Cute. She thinks I'm cute.

"Well I'm flattered that you think so." I said. "But I'm a pretty boring person. I usually just go home and do my homework and then watch Doctor Who on Netflix."

"Then I'll do that with you. Please? I just don't want to go home alone." 

I studied her for a moment. I obviously wasn't going to say no, but I wanted to know why it mattered so much to Carmilla. Why didn't she want to go home? It upset me to even think that Carmilla might come from a bad family. She didn't deserve that. Or at least I didn't think so.

"Well, if you really want to." I said after a moment. "I suppose that's okay with me." 

"Great." Carmilla grinned. 

I could hardly contain herself after that. Carmilla would be in my house. Sitting on my couch. On my bed. Watching my TV. Eating my food. It was unreal. 

In my head I could still see LaFontaine's excited face when I told them about my crush on Carmilla. It never occurred to either of us to consider that I might not even be her type, but by now I was convinced that I was. Carmilla had made it pretty obvious that she was interested. Now it was my turn. I was going to prove to LaFontaine that this little deal of ours was as good as finished.

But then I started to worry about what Carmilla might think about me once she saw my house. A bedroom says a lot about a person, does mine say the right things? Was it even clean? Did I choose today of all days to leave my underwear lying on the floor? Was the trash can full? Was there anything to eat? At least I wouldn't have to worry about my dad hanging around all afternoon. But he would have questions in the morning; was I prepared to lie if something happened? 

Who am I kidding though. Nothing's going to happen. Homework and Netflix. That's it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long, I was trying to make it better, and I was trying to have the next chapter done before this was posted. That didn't happen but here you go!

"So this is where you live." Carmilla said looking over at me as I was struggling to get the door open. 

"Yeah. And I'm just going to warn you now, I have no idea how clean anything is, so I'm sorry just in case." I finally managed to get the door open. I struggle with it most days, but having Carmilla watching over me made it ten times worse. 

"Oh come on I'm sure its fine. You're not a slob are you cutie?" 

"No, but my dad is far from clean." I replied, looking over Carmilla's shoulder before she went inside to make sure there was nothing incredibly embarrassing lying around. As far as I could tell I was in the clear, but there was still time for that to change. 

"Is this him?" Carmilla held up one of the only family photos they had lying around the room. My mom died when I was very young, and most of the photos we have of her were taken before I was born. And !y dad refuses to put them up anyway. 

"Yeah." I smiled. That was probably the last time my dad was truly happy. Ever since she died he's just been missing a part of himself that I can't fill, try as I might. "But that picture is from forever ago. He has a beard now." 

Carmilla laughed and it instantly became my new favorite sound. "Well okay then. So homework." 

"Right. Well turns out the only homework I have is to read the textbook for history since I didn't get much done in class today." I said. I realized too late that I shouldn't have mentioned it because the only reason I didn't get it done in class was sitting right in front of me. I doubt reading it now would be any different. 

"Well go get your textbook cutie we can read it together." Carmilla said. 

If only I knew what Carmilla had in mind when she said "together". 

I went into my room and grabbed my textbook and returned to sit next to Carmilla on the couch. "So how do you suggest we do this?" 

"Easy." She took the book from my hands and set it in her own lap. "I'll read to you." 

"What? No that's-" 

"Oh come on Cupcake, let's not pretend I'm not the reason you didn't read it the first time. It'll go faster this way, I promise." 

It didn't. In fact, it almost lulled me right to sleep. On Carmilla's shoulder. The sound of her voice was so comforting that staying awake was nearly impossible. And I was sure Carmilla wouldn't mind me curling up against her. She was the one that insisted I rest my head on her shoulder in the first place. If it was anybody's fault it was hers. 

"Was that better?" Carmilla asked setting the book on the side table when she was done, leaving her lap open. I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around her waist and hold her. I just needed to touch her. And she was closer than ever before.

"If you're asking if I understood it more that way no, it was not better. But I do like listening to your voice." I said sitting up, immediately missing the warmth of her body, but it helped that I could see her face this way. "I might have to have you read something else to me later." 

"Maybe I will." She smiled. "But I was kind of looking forward to watching Doctor Who with you. I've never seen it you know." 

"Oh well that's just sad. But I know exactly what to do. How about we order a pizza first though? I'm kind of starving." 

She laughed. "Sounds like a good idea." 

I quickly ordered the pizza and set up Netflix in my room. It was at that point in time that I was thankful for something I've never been thankful for before: having a twin sized bed. Only because it meant that Carmilla and I would have have to cuddle up close again if we both wanted to watch the TV.

I slid in first, hoping my intentions weren't too obvious. I wasn't trying to get into her pants right then and there of course, but I really wanted to touch her. She seemed to catch on pretty quickly and crawled into my bed, pulling the comforter down on top of us. 

"You know as soon as we get comfortable the door bell is going to ring right?" I asked. 

Carmilla laughed. "That's okay. Better now than later right?" 

"Maybe. Okay so we don't have time to watch every episode but I have an idea of which ones we need to watch. Be warned though that the first episode is a little on the weird side. It's necessary though."

"If you say so cupcake."


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure you have to leave already?" I asked.

"Sweetheart it's getting late and it is a school night." Carmilla said. 

She was right of course. It was almost 9 o'clock already, and I had no idea when my dad was coming home. 

"Alright well what if you come back on Friday? You can stay later that way." I wanted to say all night, but that could wait. "We can watch more TV, maybe make some cupcakes, you can read me another book..." 

"I can read you a book tomorrow if you bring me one." Carmilla smiled, leaning against the doorway. I tried to pretend that she hadn't deflected the invite but she had. I mean I know she hasn't said much about herself but she had been so willing to come here today so as to avoid going home, so shouldn't she jump on the chance to come back?

"I will. So Friday." I said, hoping maybe she was just caught up in the last part of my statement. And didn't mean to ignore the question.

"Friday." She seemed to have to consider it. I hope that wasn't a bad sign. But then she said "I think I can make it work." 

"Good. Cause I have plans for Friday." 

"Oh you do? Well I have to say I'm looking forward to Friday then." There was a honk from outside. "That must be my brother." I swore I saw a frown flash across her face at the thought of leaving. Or maybe at the thought of her brother. I couldn't tell. "I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah." I whispered as she closed the door behind her. 

After I got over the initial shock of what had just happened, I realized that today was probably a good chance to talk about a plan for tomorrow. We can't just show up at Ms.Spielsdorf's and hope for the best. What if she was there? What would we say? What if she wasn't there? How would we know she wasn't just at the grocery store or something? We were going to have to do a stakeout. 

More time alone with Carmilla? I would take it. Easily. But could I behave? That I was a little less certain about. 

The next morning I woke up early to meet Carmilla at school. I wanted to be able to spend the most possible time listening to her talk. I brought a few books for her to read, not sure which one was the best fit. All of them would sound gorgeous coming from her, but which one would sound best? 

I saw her from the parking lot. She was wearing her normal black ensemble, accessorized with big black sunglasses. She was sitting under a giant tree, leaning against it, with headphones in her ears. I wanted to be close enough to hear what she heard. I bet it was something loud. She didn't seem like the type to be listening to country or pop music. But then again, Carmilla had a penchant for surprising me. 

I hoped to be the one to surprise her this time, slowly walking toward her, careful not to draw attention to myself and make her open her eyes. But somehow she knew I was coming anyway. 

"Hey cupcake." She took off her sunglasses, quite gracefully I must say, and looked up at me.

"How- How did you know I was here?" I asked, sitting down next to her, stumbling on a rock and falling against her. 

She laughed, taking out her ear buds. "I can always tell when you're near. You have a very distinct scent. What perfume do you wear?" 

"I don't wear any." I replied. 

"Well you smell very good. Did you bring me something to read?" 

"I did actually, but first I wanted to talk to you about Friday. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't being too forward or anything. I know we just met but I had fun yesterday and-" 

"Hey don't worry about it. Honestly, I would love to come over on Friday. Or any day. Every day, if you'd let me. Sitting with you, watching Netflix, not even talking, that's the most fun I've had in a long time." 

"Oh. Well that's good. I mean not that you haven't had fun in a long time, but good that you had fun with me. Not to sound conceited or anything, its not like its all me-" 

"Woah cupcake," Carmilla interrupted, placing her hand on my knee. "Maybe you should let me do the talking now huh? What did you bring me anyway?" 

In chemistry LaFontaine asked how the thing with Carmilla was going. I was proud to announce that I was at least getting somewhere. Where exactly, I wasn't sure. 

"Is she really as mysterious as she seems?" LaFontaine asked. 

"Yes." I giggled. "Maybe more. But she seemed genuinely interested in me and what I was saying so that's good right?" 

"Yeah that's good. I'm glad. Maybe it'll be easy for you." 

"What you don't think Perry is going to like you back? Come on. You guys have been friend forever." 

"Yeah. Friends. This is completely different." 

"No it's not. Look if you want I'll talk to her this week, see if I can soften her up and get some information out of her. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." 

I waited until lunch to bring up Ms.Speilsdorf since it seemed like a good time to do it. With plenty of distractions to keep me focused on work, rather than just Carmilla. 

"So I was thinking maybe the best way to get any information about Ms. S is to do a stakeout at her place. What do you think?" I asked Carmilla when she sat down.

"I think that's a solid plan. Do you have a car?" She asked. "Those are kind of important for stakeouts. At least that's what I've heard." 

"Well that might be a problem considering I do not have a car. Unless you do we'll have to figure something out." 

"I do have a car actually. I drove it today. We can go after school."

That was probably the best outcome for that situation. I was worried we would have to ask somebody else for a car. That would mean we wouldn't be able to be alone. And I was really looking forward to being alone with her again. 

"I think we should get snacks." Carmilla said. "Otherwise we might get bored." 

"I don't know, I can think of a few other ways we could amuse ourselves." As soon as I said it I realized what it sounded like. "Oh no, I didn't-" 

"Laura!" Carmilla looked as amused as she did shocked. "That's very forward of you." 

"No Carm- I didn't-" 

She smiled, like she always did and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry cupcake. I was thinking of the same thing." 

And if that wasn't enough to make me blush profusely, I'm not sure what was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stakeout time. Things are starting to get really interesting if you ask me. If you didn't think Laura and Carmilla in a tight space for hours was going to be exciting you were wrong. And I promise next chapter will be even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included a song in there like I'm known to do in my other stories. Just a song that I like but also that I think really goes with their relationship. If you haven't heard it I encourage you go listen to it.

“So what kind of snacks are we getting?” I asked Carmilla on our way out to the parking lot. I was both excited and scared to be trapped in a car with Carmilla for hours on end without anything real exciting to look at. Snacks might make it better since it’ll give me something else to concentrate on. In theory, the actual stakeout part should be enough to grab my attention, but I’m pretty certain we won’t see anything interesting. Either Ms. Spielsdorf is sick or something, and just sitting in her apartment alone, or she’s gone and there’s nothing we can do. 

“Whatever kind of snacks you want.” Carmilla replied. “We’re probably going to be out there for a while so we might as well stock up.”

“You’re probably right.” I said. “Is this your car?”

“Yeah. You like?”

It was amazing. Black and sleek and gorgeous just like her. She slid past me and opened the door for me. It was incredibly thoughtful of her and oddly romantic. But that tension only intensified when she got in the drivers seat and closed the door.

The car suddenly felt extremely small. I could feel the heat radiating from her body, and the sweet smell of her perfume quickly filled the small space. She started the car and the radio started blasting a song that I recognized immediately as Adrenalize by In This Moment.

“Sorry.” She shouted, turning it down to a more reasonable volume. 

“It’s okay.” I laughed. “I like that song. And it kinda made me happy to know I was right about your taste in music.”

“Oh really? I’m predictable now?”

“Maybe a little bit.”

She clearly wasn’t impressed with that answer. We raced through the parking lot at a dangerous speed, but she was an excellent driver. I was on the edge of my seat at first, but I trusted her not to hurt us. By the time we got to the grocery store I was already having fun. It was such a rush driving with her. 

“Is that predictable enough for you?” She asked as we exited the car. 

I could only smile.

We took our time going through the store picking up whatever looked good. We decided whatever we didn’t eat today we could eat on Friday anyway. Soon enough we were parked across the street from Ms. Spielsdorf’s apartment. There was hardly any activity in the area, let alone at her apartment. 

“Do you think I’m over-reacting?” I asked. “I mean what if she’s just sick?”

“Well then it’s no big deal. But if she’s not sick don’t you want to know where she is?” Carmilla shifted in her seat so she was closer to me. I didn’t think that was possible but it was. “Whatever’s going on we’ll get to the bottom of it.”

“Yeah okay.” I couldn’t concentrate with her breathing down my neck like that but I didn’t dare move. I knew if I turned my head around our lips would collide and I wouldn’t be able to control myself. So I did my best to focus on the task at hand instead. 

After about an hour I couldn’t handle it anymore. Carmilla was singing along softly to the song playing from her iPod. She had a wonderful singing voice, which was no surprise to me. I was paying more attention to her than anything, which kind of defeated the purpose of being here. 

“You’re staring cupcake.”

I hadn’t realized I was looking at her at all, her voice was that entrancing. But it was embarrassing to be caught. 

“I’m sorry.” I said looking away. “There’s absolutely nothing going on here. I guess I’m just bored. And you’re… interesting.”

“I’m interesting? I’m not doing anything!”

“You’re singing.”

“I’m bored too.” She smiled. “You know we could always do something to entertain ourselves. Like maybe those things you mentioned at lunch.”

“Oh.” I blushed. “No we probably shouldn’t. But we could you know- talk.”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing right now?”

“No I meant like- real talk. Like getting to know each other.”

“Okay.” She turned off the music and leaned toward me. “First question: what’s going on with Danny?”

“Danny?” Why would she want to know about Danny? I know the two of them haven't really gotten along since they’ve known each other, but that’s not at all the question I was expecting. “What about her?”

“Well are you guys a thing? Or were you a thing?”

“Danny and I? No of course not. She’s just a friend. Why? Did you think we were?”

“I don’t know, it’s just the way she looks at you sometimes. Like you’re all she sees. Like she’s in love with you.”

In love with me? How could she possibly be in love with me without me knowing? And how is it that Carmilla noticed? “You think she’s in love with me?”

“Well isn’t it obvious?” I hoped I didn’t look at Carmilla the way Danny apparently looks at me. Not that I was like in love with her or anything, but I certainly liked her, and I didn’t want her to think I was obsessed with her.

“I don’t think so. But then again, I guess I haven’t been paying much attention to the way she looks at me.”

“Do you pay attention to the way I look at you?” Carmilla said slowly. I had to pause and think about it a second, to make sure I had understood her. Was she implying what I thought she was implying? Or is she just a big flirt? Knowing her, as little as I do, I had to believe that I understood.

I didn’t know what to say. I was trapped. I could kiss her. Or I could wait and see if she kisses me. Or I could get my brain back up and running and say something intelligent. 

“I- Well I-”

“Relax cupcake. I didn’t mean to make you so uncomfortable.” 

“No Carmilla you didn’t. I just… didn’t really know what to say.”

“I know.”

“You know I like you right?” I found myself saying. “And I was kinda hoping maybe you liked me too. I just don’t know what to say sometimes when you look at me like that.”

“So you do notice.” Carmilla smiled and I smiled back. For today, that was enough. But just for today.


	10. Chapter 10

The stakeout was a total bust. Nothing happened all night. When it started to get dark we agreed we would give it a rest for the night. 

"Let me drive you to school tomorrow." Carmilla said on the way home. I obviously said no, but we both knew it was an argument I was going to lose. "Theres no point in you walking every day when I could easily pick you up. Besides, it would give us more time for that getting to know each other stuff you're so fond of." 

She was right of course. And I did want to spend more time with her. I just wasn't sure if I could really handle what I was getting myself into. But I didn't know how to explain to Carmilla how I felt without it coming off wrong.

"Come on you know I'm right. Just let me do this for you. It really doesn't bother me, in fact, I'm not all that opposed to that getting to know each other crap if it leads to something better." 

So that's how I ended up in the car next to Carmilla, yet again. Not that I was complaining. This morning we were listening to something a bit different on the radio. I didn't recognize it but to be honest I wasn't really paying attention. Carmilla looked really cute when she was driving, and I couldn't help but admire her.

"You're staring again Cupcake." Carmilla said. 

"I know." I giggled. "I'm sorry. I'll stop." 

"No don't. I don't mind." 

I could stare at her all day long if you gave me the chance but I couldn't tell her that. 

After we got settled under the tree that had unspokenly become "our spot" neither of us really knew what to say. I guess we were both just happy with each others company. I'm not sure when it happened, but soon my hand was entangled in hers. I could feel my heart beating faster than ever before. Even in the car yesterday we had never touched. I turned my head to look at her and found that she was already staring at me. She smiled at me and I knew that whatever reservations I had about her intentions were wrong. Our faces were only inches apart, something I hadn't noticed until I was looking at her like this. I could smell the cherry ChapStick I watched her apply in the car, mixed with the perfume she was wearing yesterday. 

I wondered what I smelled like. If she could smell the coffee on my breath, or the strawberry shampoo I used last night. I wondered if she could see the scar on my chin from when I fell off my bike when I was 8. Or if she noticed how imperfect my makeup was. 

The desire to kiss her was overwhelming. Her lips looked so soft, and they were so close. I had never wanted to do anything more than I wanted to do this but as soon as it seemed inevitable the stupid bell rang. 

Carmilla sighed, as disappointed as me that our moment was ruined. I knew we still had plenty of time together like class, and lunch, and after school but it wasn't the same. We had our moment now and we took too long. 

I couldn't stop thinking about her. I don't even remember what happened during first period. All I could think about was the fact that the girl I almost kissed was sitting right behind me. 

In psychology I did my best to hold a conversation with Danny that didn't involve Carmilla. Or the part about her being in love with me, but I was failing miserably.

"Do you want to maybe hang out tomorrow after school? Go see a movie or something?" She asked toward the end of class. 

"Well I actually have plans already, with Carmilla." I hated that I had to mention it. I knew how much she hated Carmilla and hated that we're hitting it off more than we ever have but I couldn't lie to her. 

"Oh." 

"I'm sorry, its just we've had these plans all week and I don't really want to cancel it now." In fact, that was the last thing I wanted to do, but Danny was still my friend.

"No don't worry about it." She said angrily. I knew I had hurt her, but I also wasn't willing to hurt us both by leading her on. 

"Maybe we can do something on Saturday though?" I asked, hoping she would give me the chance to make things right.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't you just stick with Carmilla?" 

LaFontaine and I had so much to talk about. 

I explained to them at the first possible opportunity my situation. Naturally they were most interested in the almost kissed from this morning. 

"Why didn't you?!" They exclaimed. "You clearly want to, she clearly wants to, and there was literally nothing stopping you. So what happened?" 

"I don't know I just- I've never kissed anyone okay?"

"Oh. Oh. I understand now. Well... Don't you think she'll kiss you?" 

"I hope so but when? Hopefully soon. Do you think I should I tell her? Or should I wait until after?" 

"Whatever you think Laura. If it feels right to tell her then do it. If it doesn't seem necessary then don't." LaFontaine said. "She's probably going to find out that its your first kiss either way." 

LaFontaine was right. I just needed to wait and see how things played out. Carmilla and I still had plenty of time together, the right moment will come.

Lunch was weird. 

Not only did Danny not show up at all, but Carmilla was acting really weird. She wouldn't touch me. I thought for sure her hands would be all over me after we’ve been so close once already. I was counting on it actually. But she refused to even hold my hand under the table. I don't know what happened. She hardly even spoke. Not that she spoke a lot, but she usually did to me. 

She was the same in class, and after school while she was driving me home. It was like she blamed me for this morning. Which was stupid because that last thing I wanted was to be interrupted. I was just as frustrated as she was. But unlike her, I was optimistic enough to know that there were other opportunities left that we could be taking advantage of.

That night all I wanted to do was call her and ask her what the hell was going on with her, but I didn't want to start a fight. I didn’t want to ruin things even more. We could talk about it tomorrow.

In the morning I wasn't sure if she was going to come get me or if I should plan on walking. Since she hadn’t said anything yesterday I didn’t know if I could rely on her or not.

"Oh Laura honey, my boss just called to tell me about a business trip I have to go to.” My dad said. “I know it’s last minute and I hate to leave you on your own all weekend but I'm not going to be back until Sunday night. You'll be okay though right?" 

That would have been great news a couple days ago. My dad being gone when Carmilla was supposed to be coming over was perfect. But now I don't know if she's even coming.

"Yeah of course dad." I told him."I'll call you all the time. Don't worry about me." He never left me home like this but I think he was starting to see I could handle myself. 

"Alright. If you need anything I'll put money in your account okay?" 

"Dad don't worry it’s just a couple days. Nothings going to happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a tease. I really did mean to write a kiss scene but this was better. I'm sorry. Well kind of. The next chapter is just about done though so you won't have to wait too long.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay because angst makes me anxious too here's something I hope will make you feel a little better.

I was halfway to school when Carmilla pulled up next to me, rolling her windows down.

"What are you doing cupcake?" She asked playfully. "I thought I made it clear I was driving you permanently." 

I glared at her. How dare she act like everything was fine. "Oh so now you're talking to me?" I asked. She was acting like yesterday hadn't even happened. 

"Laura get in the car." She said, serious now. She only ever called me by my name when she was serious. 

"No! I'm mad at you." I knew that was probably the worst comeback ever but I couldn't think of anything else to say. If I focused on her too long I would just want to forgive her.

"I know you are, just let me ex-" 

"I was going to kiss you yesterday you know? I was. My first kiss, I was going to share it with you. But then the bell rang and the moment was gone. I was okay though, because I figured there were still plenty of opportunities after class or at lunch to try and get it right. But you had a different plan. You chose to ignore me. So no. I'm not getting in the car."

I didn't wait to see her reaction. I didn't want to know. I expected her to try to argue but after a few seconds I watched her car speed ahead of me. I took my time getting to school. I didn't want to get there early and have to deal with her before class. 

When I got to class I was thankful for the first time ever that we were taking a test and I wouldn't have time to talk to her. I didn't want to start something else we couldn't finish.

Avoiding Carmilla was easier than I thought. She didn't try to talk to me after class and she didn't even show up to lunch. 

"Where is everybody?" Perry asked. "First Danny’s gone and now Carmilla. Is everything okay Laura?" 

No. It's not okay. I probably ruined my relationship with Danny so I could be with Carmilla and now that's on the line too. And the worst part is that I didn't ask for any of this. I was perfectly okay without any of this drama. But now I’m stuck with it.

"Laura." LaFontaine looked at me knowingly. I had already tried to explain to them what was going on in chemistry, but we both knew I was just going to have to wait and see how things play out.

"I'll be okay you guys." I tried my best to smile, at least enough to convince Perry not to pry. She was always the mom of the group, something we desperately needed. But right now I just don't want to talk about it. "We'll fix this." 

The problem was, I didn't really know how. 

When I got home that afternoon I wasn't sure what to do. It was a Friday night but I had planned the whole night based on Carmilla being here with me. We were going to bake and watch movies and cuddle. 

I decided I would just turn on Netflix and loose myself in the shows, maybe order a pizza for dinner. The house felt so empty but I tried not to think about it. 

When the doorbell rang I was happy to have something to get up for. I was expecting it to be the pizza, but that's not what I got.

"Carm." I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. She looked so small standing there all alone. Not like the Carmilla I was used to..

"Can I come in?" She asked. "I brought cupcakes." 

I didn't know if I really wanted to let her in but I couldn't just leave her out there. It was starting to rain and she looked cold. Besides I did kind of want those cupcakes.

I let her in and closed the door. She set the box of cupcakes on the table in the kitchen and followed me to the couch. This time she sat on one end and I sat on the other. It wasn't a very big couch so there was still very little room between us but at least it was something. If she was any closer I don’t think I’d be able to have a real conversation, and we definitely needed to. 

"I wanted to kiss you too." She said quietly, looking over at me carefully, like she was afraid that I was still mad. Which I was. A little bit anyway "More than anything. But I was scared that it wouldn't be perfect. And you deserve perfect, especially for your first one. You deserve so much better than me Laura." 

"No don't say that!” I had never seen her like this. She was always so confident. I loved that about her. Among other things. It was one of the first things that drew me to her. “It doesn't matter what I deserve. I want you. I've always wanted you. From the moment I met you I knew. I've never liked anybody as much as I like you, and I'm not going to let you take that away from me because you're scared you're not good enough. I'm scared too. But I want this Carmilla." 

When she didn't say anything I started to get worried. She was looking at me just as intensely as she normally did. Slowly a smile started to spread across her face. “You’re so cute cupcake.”

“Shut up.” That was the Carmilla I was used to. I could feel my cheeks start to go red as she continued to smile at me. 

In an instant she had me sitting in her lap, her arms around my waist. I felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. I could feel hers too, beating as quickly as mine. Her skin was warm, even though the room was cold. 

"Is this okay?" She asked, moving her hands slowly up my back until they were tangled in my hair, never taking her eyes off of mine. I swear I could get lost in those. 

"Yeah. Definitely." She laughed. I didn't know where to put my hands. I wanted to touch her everywhere, but I had no idea where to start

She seemed to sense my dilemma. She took my hands and placed them on her shoulders. "Right here." She whispered. Then she slowly put her hands back on my face and closed the distance between us. 

The kiss lasted only a moment or two, but it was enough to send a spark of electricity down my spine. When I opened my eyes she was looking at me like she expected me to say something but my mind was just as scrambled as when we first met. 

After a moment she laughed again. "Are you going to get that?" 

I was confused for a second until I realized the doorbell must have rung while I was still focused on how good it felt to kiss Carmilla. I tumbled out of her lap and ran to the door to get the pizza, hoping it wouldn't take too long and I could get back to her lap.

When I turned back around she had gotten off of the couch. I hoped that didn't mean we were done. Turns out we weren't. 

I set down the pizza next the cupcakes and immediately she was there, pushing me up against the cabinets and capturing my mouth with hers. 

This kiss was anything but sweet. It was hot and possessive and full of possibilities. I could feel every inch of her body against mine. She pulled away too soon, keeping her hands around my waist. Her breathing was ragged and her makeup was smeared across her face. She looked stunning. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I don't know what came over me." 

"Stop saying you're sorry." I said resting my forehead against hers. "Especially not for that. It was amazing Carm. You're amazing." 

She kissed me again, clearly happy with my response. "Don't do that to me. I'm really hungry but if you say stuff like that it makes me want to kiss you." 

"That's not a problem." I giggled, leaning into another kiss. "But I'm kind of hungry too so I guess we can take a break." 

"Okay." She said, but she didn't move. "No wait, I don't think I can do that." 

"Take a break?" I asked.

"Let you go."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I admit this chapter is a little smuttier that normal but I didn't think anybody would mind. And I just wanted to thank you guys for all the kudos and sweet comments. They totally make my day. So I hope this makes yours :)

"So where is your dad anyway?" Carmilla and I had decided to cuddle under the blankets on the floor of my living room. The blankets were unnecessary, she was keeping me warm, but they stayed anyway. Even while we were eating she kept her arms around me, pressing kisses to my shoulder every once in a while. I wasn't complaining. 

“Gone for the weekend.” I replied happily. 

“The entire weekend?” She whispered excitedly, kissing my temple. I rolled over so I was facing her, hoping it would entice her to kiss my lips instead of the rest of my face, though I enjoyed that too. 

“Yup.” I smiled. “So many possibilities, I know. But I was kind of planning on you spending the night either way. Especially with that nasty storm going on outside. You’re not going out in that.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” I pulled her down for a kiss just as there was a loud clap of thunder and a gust of wind that shook the whole house. The storm had really picked up since she got here.

“You better not.” I said, hoping she couldn't tell how scared I was. I've never liked thunderstorms. I was just glad I had her here to comfort me.

“Scared of a little thunder cupcake?” She asked with a laugh. 

“That is not a little thunder Carmilla!” I exclaimed. “What if the power goes out?” Actually the power going out might not be such a bad thing. We're not using the TV anyway. I wasn't going to say no to candles and books. Though we all know when it comes to Carmilla I'd say yes to almost anything.

“Then we’ll just have to snuggle to keep each other warm.” She replied, laughing again.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your laugh?” I asked reaching up to pull a strand of hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ear. “And your voice, and your hair, and your smile-”

“Cupcake.” She groaned. “You’re killing me.”

“Good.” I smiled. “Speaking of cupcakes, I kind of wish we brought those over here before we got comfortable. Thank you for those by the way.”

“Oh you’re so welcome.” She pulled me in for a long sweet kiss. “I’d go get them for you but then we have to get up.”

As much as I didn’t want to do that I could think of a couple ways that I could use that to my advantage. I disentangled myself from her and headed to the kitchen. She followed me wrapping her arms around my waist from behind. The sweet smell of frosting and chocolate filled the room as I opened the box. It reminded me of the reason Carmilla gave me when I asked her why she called me cupcake. ‘You look sweet like a cupcake’ she said.

“These look really good Carmilla. Did you make these?”

“Of course not, but thanks for thinking so highly of my baking skills." 

"Always." There were so many different kinds to choose from. There was one that looked like dark chocolate with raspberry frosting, there was a vanilla one covered in sprinkles, and there was of course a red velvet one that would normally be my first choice. But they all looked so good. 

"Which one should I have first?" I asked. "They all look good. This one reminds you of you. All dark and mysterious."

She giggled. "Well I say we start with that one." I had to resist the urge to make an inappropriate joke about eating the Carmilla cupcake, even though I'm fairly certain she would have found it hilarious. 

Why does eating cupcakes have to be so sexual? Or maybe it's Carmilla. It's hard to tell the difference. But it's probably her.

"Did you bring cupcakes just so you could watch me lick frosting off of my fingers?" I asked, doing just that. It was actually really good frosting, because duh, they're cupcakes, and if it was going to be sexual I figured I might as well enjoy it. Teasing her was pretty fun. She got this look in her eye that said she might just devour you if you let her. And I might just let her.

"No." She leaned close to me. "I brought them because they reminded me of you. But also so I could do this." She took one of the cupcakes, one of the pretty ones covered in sprinkles, and shoved it into my face.

I couldn't believe she did that. I thought licking the frosting off of my fingers was pushing the boundaries, but now it was on my face. And Carmilla clearly didn't intend to leave it there.

She picked me up and set me on the counter with my legs hanging over the edge. Then she slipped between them and started to kiss me, taking her time to make sure she got all the frosting off. She started out hot and passionate, taking control of my mouth, but as the kiss went on she became more gentle, seeming to remember that I was new to this. Not that it mattered. I wasn't having any of that "taking it slow crap". Not with her. 

I knew that there was probably nothing better than kissing Carmilla, but it was so much better than I had hoped. When she finally let me go I pulled her back in and demanded more. No way was she getting off that easy. I wrapped my legs around her waist and pulled her closer. She groaned, which only made me giggle.

"I could kiss you all day long." She whispered against my mouth. I wouldn't let her go any farther. 

"I would let you." I said.

I woke up the next morning on the floor next to Carmilla and I honestly can't remember a time when I was happier. She was facing me, one hand outstretched toward me, the other propped under her pillow. Well actually it was my pillow at one point. I'm not sure when it became hers. 

She looked so cute, so peaceful asleep. I watched her for a moment before deciding to get up and make us some breakfast. 

We didn't have much in the house since my dad usually did the grocery shopping on Saturdays, but I could make some pancakes. 

She didn't sleep for long once the house started to smell like food. I was never very good at that either. Once there was something going on I was up. It made holidays a nightmare for my dad. He would always try his best to be quiet but it was never enough. I was always up at the crack of dawn on Christmas, sometimes before then, waiting for Santa.

"Something smells good." Carmilla said, entering the kitchen. "Oh and there's pancakes too." 

I smiled letting her kiss my cheek. "They're almost done." It was oddly domestic having her spend the night like she had, and wake up next to her, but I wouldn't give it up for anything.

"Good." She said. "Cause I have plans for you that might not be so good around a hot stove." 

I laughed. "Well then I'll tell the pancakes to hurry up."

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked, leaning against the counter so she could watch me. "As much as I would love it, we probably shouldn't stay here all day." 

"Well you could take me grocery shopping if you want?" I giggled. "Or I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want Cupcake. I would rather not go home, so I'm free all day." 

I frowned. "Why don't you want to go home?" 

"Oh it's nothing." She said. "I just would rather spend the day with you."

I didn't believe her but I could tell she didn't want to talk about it so I didn't ask any more questions. Whatever the reason was, we could talk about it later. I just hoped keeping things from me wasn't going to be a habit of hers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really fluffy chapter, with a proper Hollstein date. Sort of. The next chapter will be very similar but I can't promise the same for after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this so I hope you're enjoying reading it. Your comments mean the world to me so please don't hesitate to say what you feel! And as a reminder if you want to follow me on Tumblr for whatever reason (I wouldn't suggest you do but whatever floats your boat) my username is olicitycaptainswanshipper.

"So while you were in the shower I was thinking maybe we should go check on your teacher again." Carmilla said. Don't even get me started on how weird it felt to be in the shower after Carmilla had already been in there. Not only that, but being naked in my bedroom while she was sitting out in the kitchen was a really interesting experience. 

"Yeah sure." I said, drying my hair with a towel. "Do you think its going to be any different?" 

"Not really." The look on her face said she knew something I didn't but I had no idea what it might be. "But maybe we can get a closer look." 

"You mean break in?" 

"No, I mean like look through the windows and stuff. It'll look really suspicious to a cop if something really did happen to her though, so we'll have to be careful." 

"Well why don't we go later then? When its starting to get dark?" 

"Then we have to come up with something to occupy the rest of our day." 

"I think I have an idea."

"I'm all ears Cupcake." 

"We should go on a date. Like a real date. A movie, or bowling, or dinner or something. Come on please? Don't give me that look Carm. You were the one that said we can't stay here all day." 

"I know." She said. "But if we go somewhere I have to share you." 

"You're so cute when you whine." I told her. 

"No I'm not. And don't call me cute."

"Oh come on Carm. Don't be broody." I leaned against the doorway, trying to win her over with my smile.

"I'm not broody. Or cute.” She was pouting now.It was actually pretty attractive on her. But everything is. “Seductive maybe. Mysterious definitely. But certainly not cute. You're cute." 

"If you say so." I sighed. "Ok well I am going to finish getting dressed and then we can come up with a plan for the day. Why are you laughing at me?" She’s almost as frustrating as she is attractive.

"You're just so cute." 

"Shut up."

I'm not sure how I'm ever supposed to get anything done when she looks at me like that. I also wasn't sure how I was going to handle being around her all day. Last night was bad enough. This was all day, out in public. Hand holding and quick kisses when nobody's looking, all that stuff you see in the movies, that was my life right now. I couldn't be more excited.

“So, I was thinking maybe we could go to a movie, I’m not sure what’s playing right now, but probably something. After we could go get frozen yogurt or something. Maybe after that we could go shopping and get some dinner before we go over to the apartment to check on Ms. S.” I said. Honestly I really didn't care what we did all day as long as I was with Carmilla. I still felt bad about Danny, though I didn’t really want to bring that up and start a fight. Today was going to be our day. It was going to be fun, and we were going to be happy.

“That sounds like a perfect plan Cupcake.” Carmilla agreed. 

When we got to the movie theater we found that there were plenty of movies playing, but the problem was agreeing on one of them. Carmilla refused to watch anything girly or sappy and I wasn’t going to watch anything scary. We settled on an action-comedy. I soon found that seating would be just as much of an issue. Luckily, we had been easily able to agree on snacks, but finding seats was the opposite of easy. Carmilla insisted we sit at the top so we could see better, while I was always used to sitting toward the bottom where I could put my feet up. This was one argument we couldn’t really compromise on. I let Carmilla win though. It wasn’t important to me, and I was starting to like that smug smile she wore when she won something.

“Are we ever going to agree on anything?” I asked. We got to our seats and got comfortable. I quickly started to see the advantages of her ways, but I refused to admit it. If we had sat at the bottom I wouldn’t be able to touch her inappropriately without people seeing us. I quite enjoyed that too. She pretended to be all calm and collected but I could make her squirm, and there was nothing better than that.

“Probably not.” She said. She had moved the armrest out of our way so I could lean against her, with her arm draped over my shoulder. I snuggled in tight, making sure I could still reach my popcorn. As much as I liked being close to Carmilla, I also really liked my popcorn.

The movie was good. I think. To be honest I’ve never paid such little attention to a movie in my life. And I’ve been on movie dates before. They were all terrible though. When your date focuses more on the girl in front of you, than you, there’s a problem. Carmilla on the other hand, tormented me the entire duration of the movie, whispering things in my ear and kissing my neck. If I have a hickey by the end of the day I swear I’m going to murder her. 

Or I suppose I could just get her back. 

At the very end of the movie, when things were starting to get wrapped up I couldn’t take it anymore. I turned toward her, looking her straight in the eyes. “Carmilla I swear-”

She didn’t let me finish my sentence. She latched herself on to me, I’d say unexpectedly but I saw it in her eyes before it happened. All that teasing and she crumbled the minute I looked into her eyes, I’ve never had that kind of effect on someone. But I’d be lying if i said she didn’t do the same to me. 

If there were people sitting next to us, which I can’t remember if there were or not, they were probably pretty disgusted with us. I’ve never been that girl that sits in the back just to make-out with someone but I’m glad I got to do it with Carmilla.  
“Carm, I think the movie’s over.” I said, struggling to pull myself away from her long enough to speak. She was intoxicating, and I was addicted, but we had to get up eventually and I knew it. 

“So?” Her make-up was smeared all over her face, and I absolutely loved that I had been the one to do that. She was staring at me, that look of adoration clear in her smile. It made it really difficult to think. 

“So we can’t stay here.” I stammered, She leaned back a little, giving me room to breathe, but her hands never moved from around my neck. 

“Are you sure getting up is a good idea?” She asked. “I’m pretty comfortable here.”

“I’m sure you are.” I smiled up at her. “But everybody else has left.”

“All the more reason to stay.” She buried her head in the crook of my neck, pressing open mouthed kisses on the already sensitive skin. 

“Carmilla.” I groaned, half out of annoyance, half out of pleasure. 

“Fine.” She removed herself from me reluctantly, and my body immediately protested. “If you insist, we can leave. But I’m not finished with you.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally getting into the actual reason I started writing this story, beyond just the fluff, but I promise there's still plenty of that left. I hope I have you guessing by the end of this chapter, because at this point it could go any which way! Hope you like it, and don't forget to leave a comment!

“Not finished” in Carmilla speak apparently means “I’m never letting you get more than 5 feet away from me and I’m going to kiss you at the most inappropriate times ever”. 

Not that I was complaining. 

Seeing Carmilla so happy was refreshing. She pretended she wasn’t interested but she seemed to be willing to do anything if it made me happy. I had a feeling I could have won the argument at the movie theater if I had really wanted to. She would never do anything to upset me. It was sweet really. But calling her sweet was as bad as calling her cute.

The frozen yogurt place was full of teenagers, some I recognized, some I didn’t. I could tell it made Carmilla uncomfortable to be around so many people, but she refused to let up on the affection, claiming it made her feel better having me close.

I was totally going to have to get her back for this. 

She was going to squirm. She was going to know how it feels to be touched and tempted for hours on end without being able to do what you really want.  
We filled up our yogurt cups, me going for the hot cocoa flavor with marshmallows and chocolate chips on top, and her going for the brownie batter with raspberries and strawberries on top, and settled in at a corner booth. 

“Did you like the movie?” I asked her, knowing her answer already. 

“Honestly Cupcake I was only focusing on you.” She smiled, tracing circles on my knee under the table like it wasn’t driving me absolutely insane. “But it was probably decent. I think I heard a couple explosions. That’s usually a good indicator.”

I laughed. “I suppose. But for the record, I probably paid less attention than you. I’m not sure how I’m supposed to pay attention to anything when your hands are all over me.” I blushed at the thought of her doing it again. She was well-behaved at the moment but earlier today she was anything but.

“You're not supposed to Cupcake. That’s the point.” She smiled shamelessly. “You’re just supposed to feel.”

“Uh huh.” I mumbled, trying to ignore how good her hands felt on my skin. I tried changing the subject instead. “So... what’s your family like?”

“I don’t want to talk about that.” Her hand immediately stalled mid-circle. It was obvious that I had struck a nerve, but I knew if I proceeded carefully I could get her to open up to me. 

“Carmilla.” I put my hand over hers. “I want to know you.”

“You can know me without knowing them.” She said coolly. “They’re nothing interesting.:

“I don’t believe that. You’re the most interesting person I’ve ever met Carm. I just want to know where you come from. What you were like before we met.”

She heaved a sigh. “You really want to know?”

“Yes.” I squeezed her hand. She looked like she wasn’t used to somebody comforting her like that, which gave me even more motivation to do it. 

“Well I don’t really know what to say. I move around a lot, so I guess that explains a lot. My mother and I have a… strained relationship. I like learning, I think I know maybe 5 different languages.I love music, but I think you already know that. People say I’m a good singer but I never really sing in front of anybody.” I smiled remembering how easily she had sung around me in the car earlier this week. “I like reading, especially to you.” She was the one that smiled that time. “I don’t know what else you want to know cutie.”

I didn’t really know what else I wanted to know either. Everything I guess. I wanted to know her birthday. Her favorite color. Her favorite food. I wanted to know what she liked, what she was passionate about. What she liked to read, and what she liked to watch. 

"Well I think you've shared enough for today." I said watching her sigh out of relief. "If fit makes you feel any better I can tell you about myself if you'd like."

"I already know who you are creampuff."

She probably knew enough about who I am now but I know she doesn't know anything about who I've been. She doesn't know how I've changed. 

"You really believe that don't you?"

"I think that what I need to know will come with time. I've never learned more from someone talking about themselves than watching them." 

"I've never looked at it that way. But what about the past? Don't you care about that?" 

"Does it affect who you are today?"

"Well, yeah." 

"Then I'll see it." 

As frustrating as she was, I did see her point. Wanting to know somebody for who they really are, and not just who they say they are, is understandable. Whatever I could manage to say about myself would probably not do me much justice anyway.

We still had a couple hours to kill before we had to head over to Ms.S's so we decided to hit the mall. I've never been a huge fan of shopping but everything seemed to be more fun with Carmilla so I was going to give it a chance. At the very least we could hold hands and just window shop. 

The mall in Silas isn't very big. Well actually nothing in Silas is very big. So there weren't that many stores that interested the both of us. I was just thankful we had Hot Topic. I swear that store has something for everyone.

I was perfectly prepared for Carmilla to tease me about being a nerd but that's not what happened. 

She saw the Doctor Who display and immediately dragged me over, like I hadn't already seen it a million times. But I could tell she was excited for recognizing it so quickly. 

“Laura we have to buy these.” She said picking up a charm bracelet with little silver dalek, weeping angel, and sonic screwdriver charms. “We could get matching ones!” I’ve never seen her so excited, so how could I say no? 

We still spent almost an hour in the store before we headed to checkout. Either I got distracted by a Harry Potter t-shirt or Carmilla got distracted by something black. If you’ve ever been anywhere near a Hot Topic you can imagine how often this happened. 

“I think it’s gotten dark enough.” Carmilla said after we had checked out a couple other stores. “Do you want to go?”

I nodded and we headed to the car. I was anxious to go check on Ms. Spielsdorf. I just had this awful feeling that something bad was going on. 

When we got there that feeling only got worse. All the lights were off and there weren’t even any cars around. Carmilla would say it was just a quiet area but I knew better. 

“Carmilla something is wrong, I’m telling you.” I grabbed her hand instinctively. 

“Buttercup just because the lights are off doesn’t mean something’s wrong.”

“I knew you were going to say that! Will you please just trust me. I can feel it.” 

She looked at me, expressionless for a minute. Finally she sighed. “Alright. I think I have an idea.”

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number rather quickly, so it was probably someone on her speed dial. “Will, I need a favor.”

I didn't know who Will was. She had never mentioned him before. I could tell by the look on her face that she didn’t enjoy talking to him. They continued to argue until finally she said. “Will you just come over here? By yourself. Please.”

When she hung up the phone I looked at her, confusion written all over my face. 

“My brother.” She said, as if that solved all my questions. I didn't even know she had a brother. “He’s a cop. He’s going to come over here and check things out for us. To prove to you that nothing is going on. Okay?” 

I just hoped she was right.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not very long but I've been working pretty hard on the next chapter and I think you guys will really like it. I hope you like this one too though.

Her brother arrived shortly after, in his police car. The lights were off though, which was great because the last thing we needed was unwanted attention. I already felt like a criminal hanging around here. If somebody noticed that Carmilla and I had hung out around here a couple times and something really did happen we would be suspects number one. 

Will looked like Carmilla in a lot of ways. They both seemed to gravitate toward dark clothing, and I know that’s his uniform, but you couldn’t even picture him in something lighter. I couldn’t picture Carmilla in anything other than black either. 

“Kitty,” he greeted. Carmilla winced at the nickname. Clearly she wasn’t a fan of anybody returning the favor. “Who’s your friend?”

“Laura.” She said, smiling slightly as she said it, which made me happy. But the situation was clearly not cordial. “I’m doing this for her.”

“Always doing something for a pretty girl.” Will said. Always? I hoped I wasn’t just another pretty girl to Carmilla. She certainly wasn’t that for me. “And technically I’m doing this for her.”

“Will you just go check out the apartment?” She said, exasperated. She was starting to look worried, which just worried me even more.

Not only that but Carmilla seemed perpetually angry with her brother. I couldn’t tell what it was that made her so upset with him, but the fact that she didn’t even mention him when I asked about her family said a lot. Yet he showed up to help her. So I’m not sure.

We stood back in the shadows as he discreetly entered the apartment. He wasn’t in there for long before he came back out, a worried look on his face.

“You guys never entered the apartment right?” He asked. 

“No Will, we never did anything illegal.” Carmilla answered. She narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

“What’s going on?” I asked grabbing Carmilla by the arm for support. 

He looked at me and back at Carmilla. “You two need to get the hell out of here. Carmilla, take her home. I’ll figure something out but you guys need to be as far away from here as possible. Stay together. And don't let anybody see you.”

“Will what did you find?” Carmilla asked nervously, but sternly. I felt a knot growing in my stomach as they spoke. He was about to say something terrible. I knew it.

“Your teacher.” He said solemnly. Unable to look either of us in the eye. "She’s dead.”

I felt like I was going to throw up. Or pass out. Or both. By now you would think I wouldn’t be so disgusted by death. After all, this isn’t the first time someone close to me has died, but it seems like each time it just gets worse. 

I think Carmilla wrapped her arms around me but I couldn’t tell. My world was spinning out of control. Ms. Spielsdorf couldn’t be dead. She was the best teacher I’ve ever had. She was the one that made me realize I wanted to pursue journalism. She was there for me, for all of us, when we had a bad day. And now she was gone. Actually gone.

“Laura come on we have to get out of here.” Carmilla said. I don’t know how my feet made it all the way to her car but they did. We sped out of the parking lot like the place was on fire. Carmilla kept glancing over at me, to check on me, but I was still crying. She took my hand after we were a couple miles away, but I couldn’t even feel it. Normally the feel of her skin on mine would drive me insane, but not today.

We didn't speak in the car. There wasn't much to say. I was right. Something terrible had happened to Ms. Spielsdorf, and now if anybody found out we were there, we were prime suspects in her murder.

Murder. 

Will never actually said she was murdered but I knew it. I’ve known it all along. I just didn’t want to believe it. I don't want to be right. Not about this.

My mother died when I was young, too young for me to remember her very well, but not too young to forget all the police officers that were in and out of our house for days. 

She was murdered too. 

In a weird and sad way I’m glad it happened when I was so young. It was awful growing up without a mother, but at least it wasn’t like I grew up with her and one day she was just gone. It’s easier to remember her without being sad if you can’t remember how she sounded, or what she liked. At least that’s what I’ve always told myself. 

I still had to go to counseling though. I still do occasionally, when my dad starts to worry about me. He’s worried that I’m traumatized. 

And maybe I am. I’ve tried my best to stay away from lasting relationships most of my life just so I won’t have to say goodbye one day. I may be failing at that right this moment, but I have been trying. I knew I was making a mistake getting attached to Ms. Spielsdorf, but she was like the mother I never had, and I was happy. Now she’s gone too and I can’t help but wonder if what I’m doing with Carmilla is a mistake.

The next hour passed by in a blur. Carmilla took me home and tucked me into bed. I cried until finally she came back and layed with me. I wanted to tell her about my mom, because it seemed like the right time to explain, but I couldn't bring myself to speak the words. 

I just hoped Ms. Spielsdorf’s murder will be easy to solve. They found my mom’s killer after a couple days of investigating, but I know that’s not always the case. She's probably been dead this whole time. The killer could be anywhere by now. And why didn’t the school do anything before? That’s what’s really keeping me up. If she really has been dead for days, shouldn’t the school have noticed something was wrong? Why did they brush me off when I asked them about her? Why did it take my obsessive worrying to find out she was dead? Why doesn't anybody care more than me?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I had the whole chapter done when I posted 15 but I just came out to a bunch of my friends this weekend and my life has been kind of hectic. 
> 
> Anyways, I was experimenting with this chapter so this is from Carmilla's point of view. Let me know what you think. I might keep going back and forth if you like it.

I couldn’t believe Laura was right. This was really bad. Worse than I thought.

I don't even know how to help her. I’ve never been good at this relationship stuff. She's completely traumatized, and I know it's not just because of this. This must have happened to her before....

Oh shit. 

It had to have been her mom. She said she passed away when she was young but she never said how. It would explain why she was so worried about her teacher. She knew this would happen, she just didn't want to believe it. 

I finally got her to stop crying, once I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close so her head rested on my chest. She immediately calmed down and fell asleep. I on the other hand, was up all night. 

In the morning I snuck out of her room and went into the kitchen. I found her phone on the table and decided to call her friends. They might have already heard about Ms. Spielsdorf but Laura needed to be with friends right now and there was something I needed to go do before she so wakes up and I didn't want her to be alone.

I decided to call LaFontaine. I didn't know enough about Perry, and I refused to call Xena. 

"Laura oh my gosh I heard about Ms. Spielsdorf. Are you okay?" LaFontaine exclaimed as soon as they picked up. 

"Actually," I said. "It's Carmilla." 

"Oh." 

"Laura's still asleep. I was just wondering if maybe you would want to come sit with her. There's something I need to take care of and I don't want her to wake up alone."

"Oh yeah, of course. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

I went back to check on Laura after that. She looked so happy in her sleep, I hated that she would have to wake up and remember what happened last night. 

Not that yesterday was all bad. We had a lot of fun earlier on in the day. We were both still wearing our matching charm bracelets. I remember the look on her face when I suggested we buy those. She was so surprised that I was into something like that. And truthfully I wasn't. But I was into her. 

I’ve been with girls before, but none of them compare to Laura. As soon as I saw her I knew things would be different in Silas. I could be happy here.

And Laura was holding on to me just as I was holding onto her. She seemed happy all the time, but every once a while you could see in her eyes that she wasn’t always that way. Something had hurt her, and I hated that. She didn’t deserve that. She didn’t deserve me either. She was too good for me, too pure. I could only bring her down. But I loved her. 

The arrival of LaFontaine interrupted my thoughts. I was grateful though, since I really needed to be considering something more important at the moment. Like the fact that I’ve gotten both of us involved in something way bigger than murder. 

“Thank you for being here for her.” They said. “I assume she’s not taking it too well.”

“You have no idea.” I replied. Laura had been a wreck last night. It hurt me to see her like that. “She’s better now. I calmed her down. But if she wakes up she might not be.”

“What are you going to do anyway?” 

“There’s just something I need to do.” I said. “It shouldn’t take very long.” 

I actually wasn’t sure how long it would take, but I knew I didn’t want to be gone that long. Between talking to my brother, or being with Laura, I will always pick Laura, but right now I didn’t have a choice. 

I don’t know what he did last night to cover for us being there, but I knew I was going to pay for it. Besides, I wanted to know the details. If I’m as smart as I think I am, this was a conspiracy. Something told me whoever killed Ms. Spielsdorf was after something. This was bigger than we initially assumed. And now Laura and I were stuck in the middle of it. 

Will was at home. I couldn’t decide if that was good or bad. If he was at the station he might have been less likely to talk to me, but at home I had to deal with mother.  
“Look who’s home.” Will said. “Where’s your girl?”

“Sleeping.” I replied. “She’s kind of traumatized.”

 

“Oh well then it’s a good thing I didn’t tell her what happened,”

 

“What did happen Will? You looked like you’d seen a ghost.”

 

“Very funny Kitty. You want to see what happened? I’ll show you the pictures.”

I didn’t want to see the pictures. I already know what I would see.

“That’s okay.” I told him. “I don’t need to see them. I just want to know what happened to her.”

He set the pictures down on the table in front of me. I tried not to look at them, but I knew he wouldn’t speak if I didn’t. They were exactly as I expected, but it made it worse knowing this was someone Laura knew.

“Drained of blood.” He said. “I would say I’ve never seen anything like it, but we both know I have.” 

I glared at him. This wasn’t the time for jokes. “You don’t actually think they’re related.”

“Look at the pictures Carmilla. Don’t tell me they don’t look exactly the same as the other ones.”

“Will don’t be ridiculous. That case was a year ago. And it wasn’t anywhere near here.”

“Maybe. But the circumstances are the same.”

“What do you mean? The last victim wasn’t a teacher.”

“Yes she was. Technically a tutor, but still. And just look at the similarities. They could be sisters.”

“No. Will, please tell me this is a joke.” This couldn’t be happening. It just keeps following us.

“This isn’t a joke Kitty, you know I wish it was.”

“I’m not moving again.” I told him. “We are going to get to the bottom of this, and we’re going to kill the son of a bitch that keeps murdering people wherever we go. Do you understand me?”

I couldn’t get back to Laura’s house fast enough. I needed to do something normal, forget about what I’ve gotten myself into. I was going to have to talk to her about it eventually, but today wasn’t the right time.  
When I got back it was obvious she wasn’t awake yet. That was good. She wouldn’t even have to know I was gone. LaFontaine was sitting on the edge of the bed reading what looked like a Biology textbook. I didn’t even want to know. 

“You’re back.” They said. “That was fast.”

 

“I told you it would be didn’t I? “How’s she doing?”

As if on cue, Laura started to open her eyes. I sat on the bed next to her, brushing the hair out of her eyes. 

“Hey.” She whispered, smiling for a second when she saw me. 

“Hey.” I whispered back. “How are you?” 

“I’ve been better.” She sighed, sitting up, noticing LaFontaine. “Were you guys really just hanging around watching me sleep?”

“Sorry.” I said. “How about I make us some breakfast?”

LaFontaine and I left Laura alone so she could get dressed. It occurred to me that I’ve been wearing the same clothes since Friday but that seemed insignificant at the moment.

“She really likes you, you know?” LaFontaine said as I dug through Laura’s cabinets for the griddle. I knew she had one, we’ve used it before.

“I know.” I replied. “I like her too.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some answers to the cliffhanger I left you guys with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys I am so SO sorry that I've been so absent. My life has literally been a mess since I came out of the closet and I just haven't had time. And I know this is pretty short, but if I still have an audience I like to think I'm providing you with some answers. 
> 
> Again, so sorry. 
> 
> And if you want to follow me on tumblr you can find me at stillnotyourdivision. Its literally all just Carmilla trash. Okay I'm done now.

When I woke up I tried as hard as I could to forget about how last night ended. Ms. Spielsdorf wasn't supposed to be dead. She was supposed to be sick, or on vacation or something. 

So I tried to think of something else. Anything else. Like the fact that I've been with Carmilla nonstop since Friday. I was thankful to have her. Especially with my dad being gone.

"So any word on what happened to her?" I asked. Carmilla and LaFontaine shared a look that told me they knew something I didn't. "Guys? I can handle it." 

"I'm not so sure Cupcake." Carmilla said. I glared at her. 

"Carm I can handle it." 

"She's right." LaFontaine said. I was thankful that they would vouch for me, even though having experience with something like this wasn't exactly something to be proud of.

"Well she was umm..." Id never seen Carmilla stutter like this. Whatever it was seemed to be really getting to her. "I went to talk to my brother this morning, while you were asleep, and he showed me pictures from the crime scene." 

"And?" I was getting impatient. I just wanted to know what happened to my teacher.

"And I really don't think you want to know what happened to her." 

"Carm how bad can it be?" 

"She was... Drained of blood." Carmilla said looking at the table, unable to look me in the eye anymore.

"Oh my God." That wasn't at all what I was expecting her to say. I was thinking more like really gruesome gunshot wounds or something. But this? This was straight out of the X-Files or something. "Drained of blood? Really?" 

"That's not even the worst part." Carmilla said. "I've uh, I've seen it before." 

"What do you mean you've seen it before?" 

"Maybe you should sit down." 

"Carmilla! I am not a child. I have dealt with a lot of bad news in my life time. I can handle this." 

"I know you can!" Carmilla said. She looked sort of desperate actually. "Laura, I know. But it's a long story and it's a lot to take in. Please sit down."

For whatever reason I did as she said, shooting a glance at Laf who had no idea what was going on either. That was never a good sign. But Carm was full of surprises, I should be used to this by now shouldn't I?

"It all started when I was 12." Carmilla said. I raised my eyebrows, wondering how any of this had to do with her. "Bear with me okay?" 

"Alright, alright." I said. "I'm listening."

"There was a murder in my hometown. A teacher. When I was 13 there was another one. Almost exactly one year later, which I just brushed off as a huge coincidence. 

"We moved after that so I kind of just forgot about it. Until I was 14 and it happened again. We moved after each one. By then I knew something wasn't right. And Will did too. So we started looking into it. And what we found was horrifying. 

"Every single victim was a teacher. I kept thinking maybe it's just some crazed serial killer with a fetish. But that didn't explain why it seemed to follow us wherever we went. And the most disturbing part... They were all drained of blood. Like a fucking vampire got to them or something." 

I didn't know what to say. The thought of a serial killer was enough to make my stomach churn, but someone who could actually drain a person of blood like that? And every year almost to the day? They're meticulous. Psychopathic.

"You think whoever's doing this is following you? Why would they do that?" I asked.

"I don't know! I haven't even known any of the victims. The only connection I have now is because of you. And that's entirely coincidental." 

"But is it really?" Laf asked. They've never believed in coincidences, and frankly I have a hard time believing them myself. But I think Carmilla is desperately clinging onto the idea that she's not connected to this for her own sanity. And I don't blame her. "I mean nobody is saying that you had anything to do with this, but it's far too weird that a teacher that you were supposed to have is found murdered a few days after you've been here." 

"So what are you saying exactly?" 

"I'm saying that whoever IS doing this, knows you. They're psychopathic, that much is obvious right? Somebody that puts time and effort into scheduling their already meticulous murders, would put thought into something like this too." 

"But why now then?" Carmilla asked. "Say you're right, why would they connect me now?" 

"Probably because they're getting bored." 

The reality of the situation stung. We all knew that we were way over our heads dealing with a bored psychopath. 

"Its all a game to them" laf continued. "They plan everything. Every murder, every detail, everything. All of it leading up to the point where someone can catch them. And they want to be caught. Psychopaths are smart. If they didn't want to be caught they wouldn't do what they do. They love the thrill of the chase. They push the boundaries until they find someone smarter than them."

"And you think that's me?"

"Who else would it be?" Laf nodded. "The real question is, what are we gonna do now?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I meant to write more but with the episode yesterday my mind is kind of in the gutter and writng a fluffy story like this was just not working for me. But I promise there's more to come. Soon-ish too.

The million dollar question. Laf decided to head out and be with Perry. They promised not to freak her out with all the details, but she was already worried about Ms. S and she needed someone to comfort her. Carmilla promised to stay with me so we could figure this out.

Not that there was a whole lot we could do at this point, expect come up with a plan.

"So this son of a bitch wants to play a game," I said, "fine. Let's beat them at it.

"Are you insane?" Carmilla said, standing up. "Cupcake this is a serial killer. An actual live serial killer. We are not the heroines in some TV show. We can't just go out there guns ablazing, and solve the whole thing without getting some serious blood on our hands. This is real."

"I know that! Carm, trust me I know that. But people are dead. I can't just sit around and let it happen again! We have to do something!"

"You do understand how dangerous this shit is right? Laura," She came up to me, cupping my face in her hands. They were soft, like I expected. But also cold, and shaking. "I didn't want you to get caught up in this. This was my problem. It wasn't supposed to be yours."

"Carm, hey, look at me." I said. "I don't care if this was supposed to be my problem or not. We are in this together. Now do you want to catch a psychotic serial killer or not?"

"So heroic." She chuckled. "Alright. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this but alright. It must be your cute little face."

"It's been known to get me a lot of things." I smiled. "So. Where do we start?"

She sighed. "Unfortunately, by talking to my brother."

"What is it with you and him? You guys fight like children."

"Well that's because he is a child. And he's always acted like one. My mother is... Difficult. Meaning, she hates me. But she loves Will. More than anything. Always has. And he's never let me forget it."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah well we need him for this, so I can suck it up. The question is can you? Because he's going to give you a lot of crap for being with me. He's just jealous, so don't take anything he says to heart, but he's not easy to ignore."

"Carm, relax. Your brothers jerk comments are so not important in the grand scheme of things right now. I think I can handle it."

"Well that makes one of us. Just be thankful we don't have to deal with my mother too. I'll call Will."


End file.
